Citations
by Reborn generation
Summary: Les quelques citations des personnages
1. Tsunayoshi Sawada

« Laisse tomber ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on se bat ?! Nous allons tous faire une bataille de boules de neige, et regarder les feux d'artifice tous ensemble ! C'est pour ça qu'on se bat ! C'est pour ça qu'on s'améliore ! Je veux rire avec tout le monde, mais si tu meurs, ça n'aura plus aucun sens ! »

« Si c'est pour protéger tout le monde, je sens que je suis capable de n'importe quoi. Mais si c'est ce genre de pouvoir, alors je n'en ai pas besoin ! Si je devais succéder à ces fautes, je... Je détruirais les Vongola ! »

« Mais il y a une chose que j'ai réalisé. Je ne peux continuer de regarder cet air triste sur ton visage. Le Yamamoto habituel nous sourit toujours et dit 'Du calme, du calme', peu importe à quel point nous sommes tous paniqués. Ça a toujours été très réconfortant. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr, mais si cet air sur ton visage vient du fait que tu te pousses trop à bout, je veux que tu arrêtes. »

« Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver ! C'est vrai que Gokudera-kun commence vite un combat. Il perd parfois le contrôle, ce qui nous donne pas mal de soucis, mais il fait toujours de son mieux ! C'est ce qui est super chez lui ! Les trucs de bras droit et de Gardien ne comptent pas. Euh... De toute manière, Gokudera-kun est un ami important pour moi ! Tu ne peux pas lui dire de partir ! »

« Je veux le pouvoir de protéger mes amis. Le pouvoir de créer un futur où je pourrais profiter d'être avec mes amis. Si je ne peux pas faire ça, alors je n'ai pas besoin de l'héritage. Si c'est la tradition Vongola, je la détruirais moi-même ! »

« Non, tu te trompes. Il est vrai que ce futur a causé beaucoup de douleurs, d'angoisses et de soucis, et qu'il n'y a eu que très peu de moments de joie. Mais maintenant... Maintenant j'ai l'impression de comprendre. Ce n'est pas une question de bien ou de mal. Tout ce qui s'est passé ici... ont étés des moments précieux de ma vie. »

« Bientôt, la version de moi-même qui a le plus de potentiel va arriver. Cette version peu être sensiblement inférieure en expérience, en force, et en savoir... Mais c'était lorsque, me battant, aux côtés de mes amis chaque jour, j'avais le meilleur potentiel pour le progrès et l'imprévisibilité. Quand j'avais la meilleure chance de battre Byakuran. »

« Je protégerai mes amis avec ma dernière volonté ! »

« Cette personne hait les groupes. C'est impossible qu'il se joigne à nous ! »


	2. Gokudera Hayato

Gokudera Hayato

« Je ne peux pas échouer et décevoir le dixième du nom. »

« Je suis désolé, dixième du nom. Même si j'ai perdu la Bague, je suis revenu parce que je voulais voir ces feux d'artifice. »

« Écoute, le bleu. Le dixième du nom est tellement impressionnant que seules quelques personnes peuvent s'en rendre compte. »

« Tu es le genre de personne, un idiot de joueur de base-ball, optimiste et insouciant, à qui, dans des circonstances normales, je n'adresserais même pas la parole. Je n'aime pas partager le même entourage que toi. »

« Tu fous pas de moi ! Un jeu dis-tu ? Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir compris notre résolution. Uri est aussi une de mes boîtes-armes. Maintenant, je vais te montrer la puissance maximale du Système C.A.I. C'est ma...non ! Notre résolution ! Ne sous-estime pas les Vongola ! »

« Laisse-moi te montrer la façon de combattre du gardien de la Tempête des Vongola ! Pour être le noyau de cette attaque sans relâche... Ne jamais s'arrêter ! La Tempête Déchaînée ! »

« Bien sûr ! Il est celui, à qui j'ai donné ma vie pour lui et son avenir. Quand j'étais en Italie... Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, la vie tout seul. J'ai pensé que c'était très bien. Mais, lorsque je suis arrivé au Japon et que j'ai rencontré le Dixième du nom... [...] J'ai appris quelque chose de très important venant du Dixième du nom. Si c'est pour le Dixième du nom, alors je... Je dois ramener le Dixième du nom dans le passé. Donc je ne peux pas perdre ici ! »

« Hé, Irie. Laisse-moi te donner un coup de poing. Même si tu as donné tes raisons, il faut que je me défoule un peu. »

« Dixième du nom. Je me voue à vous protéger, même si je n'ai pas reçu l'héritage. G, c'est un point que je refuse d'abandonner, peu importe que tu me considères comme digne ou non ! Ma détermination est intacte ! »


	3. Yamamoto Takeshi

Yamamoto Takeshi

« C'est parce que je me bats pour te vaincre, pas pour te tuer. »

« Je suis venu pour te raisonner un peu. Je ne peux pas .continuer à retenir ma colère. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais .ton propre monde et que tu n'avais jamais fait confiance à .personne avant de venir au Japon et de rencontrer Tsuna. .Alors je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es aussi loyal .envers lui, vu qu'il est la première personne à qui tu t'es .ouvert. Mais... En ouvrant ton cœur seulement à Tsuna... .Tu fais peser ton poids sur ses épaules. Et n'est-ce pas le .'bras-droit' qui est le leader des Gardiens et la personne en .qui le boss a le plus confiance ? C'est hors de question si .celui qui doit les diriger passe son temps à regarder .ailleurs. Tu ne mérites pas d'être son bras droit pour .l'instant. »

« Donc, je dois gagner. [...] Oui. Désolé, mais tu sais, je .viens de me rappeler que le Style Shigure Souen est un .style absolument invincible. »

« Quand j'ai combattu Genkishi, je l'admets, j'avais confiance en ma victoire. Je suis devenu légèrement plus fort après l'entraînement avec le gamin. J'avais l'intention de gagner et de retourner dans le passé avec tout le monde. Mais je me suis montré comme le faible que j'étais, et me suis fait battre totalement. Comme j'ai perdu conscience, j'ai senti le regret monter en moi... Que j'avais rabaissé le Style Shigure Souen de mon père. Mais surtout... Je me demandais si j'avais vraiment donné le meilleur de moi-même pour mes amis. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. »

« Haha, toi aussi tu joues à la mafia ? ».


	4. Hibari Kyoya

Hibari Kyoya

« Tu dois être stupide. Il n'y a pas besoin de deux chefs à Namimori. »

« On dirait le genre de ruses utilisées par les animaux faibles pour survivre. »

« Si tu veux mourir, fais le en dehors de l'école, ça salirait les locaux. »

« C'est toi. Ça facilite beaucoup les choses. Tes actes sont considérés comme des provocations envers Namimori. Je vais te punir comme il se doit. »

« Je n'ai aucun intérêt envers les Gardiens du Decimo. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le souvenir d'être devenu un Gardien. Es-tu fort ? Faible ? »

« Il y a effectivement une autre raison auquel je n'ai pas rejoins votre équipe ... Votre équipe est remplie ... De personnes dont je veux vraiment mordre à mort. »

« C'est le ciel... Qui permet aux nuages de se déplacer librement. Mais un jour, j'irai même jusqu'à mordre... Le ciel lui-même. »

« Kami Korosu. »


	5. Ryohei Sasagawa

Ryohei Sasagawa

« Je ne peux te pardonner d'avoir impliqué Kyoko. Mais je suis aussi un homme ! Un coup et je peux laisser passer ! »

« Et j'apporte un message. [...] C'est... Je l'ai oublié à l'extrême ! »

« Quoi ?! Toi ! Tu n'a vraiment pas changé ! Je vais te botter le cul à l'extrême ! »

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait un malentendu ici. Pendant combien d'années ai-je été un boxeur ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu un boxeur poussé hors du ring par son propre entraîneur ? Je le vaincrai pour Garyuu. Premièrement, je me fous complètement des proverbes des Millefiore. Nous, les Vongola, avons les nôtres. La mission des Gardiens Vongola. Gokudera. Yamamoto. N'oubliez jamais ça. Depuis le Conflit des Anneaux, nous avons changé les missions qui ont été transmises de génération en génération depuis l'ère du Premier Vongola. Allons-y Garyuu ! »

« Ma Boite, Kangaryuu, est une boîte de support. Je suis le Gardien du Soleil des Vongola, Sasagawa Ryohei... Ma mission est de... Battre tous les ennemis de la famille avec mon propre corps ! Je suis le soleil qui brille fièrement ! »

« KYOKUGEN ! »

« Ecoute bien, Sawada. C'est vrai que ce plant implique la survie des Vongola. C'est une bataille très importante. Mais cependant, c'est à toi de décider de notre participation ou non. »

« Mais je leur ai dit, à l'extrême limite, que quelque soit notre réponse… Elle viendrait de leur boss, le Dixième Vongola. »


	6. Chrome Dokuro

Chrome Dokuro

« Ça ira. Le Boss est fort. »

« Oui. Je veux faire de mon mieux pour devenir une personne .plus forte. Parce que... Je pense que ça me ramènera dans le .passé. »

« Mukuro-sama... Je compte toujours sur Mukuro-sama... Mais .maintenant, je veux devenir plus forte afin de pouvoir sauver .tout le monde ! »


	7. Mukuro Rokudo

Mukuro Rokudo

« Tu as perdu pour une seule et unique raison. Parce que j'étais ton adversaire. »

« Tu devrais faire attention à moi. Je ne compte pas devenir ami avec la Mafia. Je suis juste devenu un Gardien parce que c'était une manière plus facile d'obtenir ton corps, Sawada Tsunayoshi. »

« Oh, encore. Ta capacité à répondre sur des choses complètements illogiques est surprenante. Glo Xinia. »

« Illusions ou vraies illusions ? La vraie illusion est cachée dans l'illusion. D'une illusion en naîtra une autre. La vérité reste cachée dans le mensonge, le mensonge est caché par la vérité... Telle est la brume. »

« Ton malheur a été de faire partie de mon plan. Chrome n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de force pour te battre. Tu n'es rien qu'un petit caillou sur mon chemin. »


	8. Lambo Bovino

Lambo

« Tu le savais pas, Tazaru ? Lambo-san est super fort. Le plus fort de l'Univers et de la Terre ! »

« Yare Yare... »

« Boku wa dare dai ? Kimi wa Lambo ! Kimi wa dare dai ? Boku wa Lambo ! »


	9. Reborn

Reborn

« Il y a une grande différence entre apprendre un style et l'utiliser dans un combat. C'est un combat entre la vie et la mort. Si un homme peut se battre soudainement sans crainte comme cela... C'est un parfait imbécile... Ou un tueur à gages né. »

« Hibari déteste être soumis plus qu'autre chose. Sa nature, qui déteste être soumise, a surpassé le poison. C'est pour ça qu'il a été choisi. Tel un nuage noble, solitaire, vagabondant qui protège la Famille de manière indépendante, sans être limité. »

« Mais tu t'en es rendue compte toi-même, Lal Mirch. La force des hommes qui ne craignent rien, pas même les malédictions, parce qu'ils veulent protéger ceux qui leur sont chers... On ne peut pas laisser cet indicent se reproduire. »

« N'essaie pas d'avoir l'air aussi noble, Tsuna. Tu ne peux pas être un héros. Ramener tout le monde dans le passé ? Endurer l'entraînement pour battre nos ennemis ? D'aussi nobles idées ne te conviennent pas. Tes sentiments étaient bien plus simples à ce moment-là. »

« L'intelligence est la meilleure arme dans ce monde, te permettant de vivre avec un avantage sur tous les autres. »

« Ne sous-estime pas les flammes de dernière volonté de Tsuna. D'ailleurs, je ne parle ni de victoire ni de défaite, ici. Tsuna. Tu dois vaincre Byakuran. »

« Récemment tu as considéré cette capacité comme acquise, tu en es devenu indépendant, et tu as oublié ce qu'est la dernière volonté. La volonté est le sentiment que ton corps va lâcher... Et que tu es prêt à tout. »

« C'est comme ça que se bat la Famille Vongola. La force de la Famille Vongola ne repose pas sur la force d'un seul individu, mais sur la coopération entre ses membres. »


	10. Colonello

Colonello

« Hé, Reborn, tu dois rester dans ton coin et tu regardes. C'est moi qui commande, ici ! Kora ! »

« Bien sûr, tant que je serai là, je les laisserai pas arriver à leurs fins ! Cependant... c'est l'heure de la sieste. »

« Sérieusement, tu es froide comme instructrice. Tu pourrais au moins donner des encouragements. C'est tout ce qui rend un élève heureux, Kora. »


	11. Lal-Mirch

Lal-Mirch

« C'est vrai que je suis un échec. Mon corps se développe avec cette malédiction incomplète, causant des changements irréguliers, et des vagues d'énergie différentes de ma flamme d'origine qui m'assaillent. Cette énergie change de l'élément de la Brume à celui de la Pluie. C'est pourquoi cette tétine n'a pas changé. Normalement, ce n'était pas Colonello mais bien moi qui devait hériter de cette tétine. J'activerai cette tétine bleue en échange de ma vie. L'élément de la Pluie ! »

« Le corps d'un Arcobaleno est différent de vous. La structure de ce corps... Personne ne pourrait comprendre cette tristesse et ce désespoir. Si j'avais du devenir un Arcobaleno normal, mon esprit de l'aurait pas supporter et j'aurais choisi la même fin que Viper. Mais Colonello était la. C'était parce qu'il était là que je suis encore en vie. Grâce à lui j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous. Je m'en vais. Restez ici. Vous resterez en vie un peu plus longtemps. »


	12. Dino Cavallone

Dino

« C'est étrange... J'ai beaucoup trébuché et glissé aujourd'hui. Et ça m'a pris trois heures pour parcourir un kilomètre jusqu'ici. »

« J'ai paniqué pendant une seconde, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Kyoya ne se laisserait jamais battre. »

« Daisy, ton erreur a été de détruire la propriété de l'école. Ça a été le déclencheur pour Kyoya. Un nuage calme peut soudainement se transformer en orage. N'oublie jamais que les nuages sont des choses capricieuses. »


	13. Xanxus

Xanxus

« Je t'inscrirai dans l'histoire des Vongola... Pour témoigner du fait qu'une pathétique poule mouillée s'est révoltée contre Xanxus. »

« Être heureux comme ça. Quel déchet ennuyeux. »

« La ferme ! Je suis le plus digne pour devenir le dixième du nom ! X représente dix ! Je suis Xanxus ! Destiné depuis la naissance à devenir le dixième du nom ! Un homme qui a deux fois le mot 'dix' dans son nom ! Xanxus ! Tu as cru que je m'écroulerai avant toi ? Je suis celui qui va gagner ! Je suis le dixième parrain des Vongola ! »

« Rupture des négociations, donc... En conséquence, je vais vous crever. »

« Sale déchet. Je veux les Vongola lorsqu'ils seront plus forts. J'aimerai mieux gerber plutôt que de t'obéir, déchet. Si le Sawada Tsunayoshi d'il y a dix ans a été autorisé à vivre, ce n'est pas parce que je ne pouvais pas le tuer. C'est parce que la famille Vongola a besoin de toutes ses forces. Malgré nos problèmes internes, en temps de crise, quand on se fait attaquer par des déchets, Nous, les Vongola, nous ne faisons tous... Nous ne faisons tous qu'un ! »

« Sawada Tsunayoshi. Es-tu finalement devenu un peu plus mature ? Dans dix jours, vous avez intérêt à prouver que les Vongola sont les plus forts. »

« Parce que toi, tu pleures la mort de chaque fourmis ? Les plus forts survivent. C'est tout. »


	14. Squalo Superbi

Squalo Superbi

« Morveux, tes capacités en tant qu'épéiste ne sont pas mauvaises. Débarrasse-toi simplement de cette gentillesse. »

« Cette rage c'est... La puissance qui va transformer tes rêves en réalité. Cette rage c'est ce qui m'a poussé à te suivre. »

« Écoute. Quand tu viseras le sommet, tu feras parfois face à un adversaire qui t'effraiera jusqu'au plus profond de ton être. Penser que tu as peur n'est pas une mauvaise chose. En plus, c'est une capacité essentielle qui te permet de sentir que ta vie est en danger. Il serait sage de ne pas affronter un tel adversaire. Mais, en tant qu'épéiste, il y a aussi des combats qu'on ne peut éviter. Quand ce moment arrivera, sais-tu ce que tu devras faire ? Tu dois gagner ! Quoiqu'il arrive, tu dois gagner ! [...] La défaite n'apporte rien. Seule la victoire offre des récompenses ! »


	15. Belphegor

Belphegor

« Je suis un prince, après tout. Nous ne jouons pas dans la même catégorie. »

« Ushishi. Pas envie. Attends d'abord que je décide si je vais te poignarder dans le cœur ou à la tête. »

« Bien sûr que je suis un génie. Parce que... Je suis un prince. »


	16. Fran

Fran

« Ta manière d'utiliser 'Mais' ici n'était pas du tout appropriée, vieux pervers foudroyant. [...] Le ciel est superbe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bel-sempai. Je préférerais que tu passes devant. L'aura meurtrière que tu dégages dans mon dos me fait mal.


	17. Byakuran

Byakuran

« Ne pas pouvoir voir la tête de Sho-chan quand il le verra. Quel dommage. »

« J'ai pu être témoin de la vraie force de la plus puissante escouade Vongola. Très productif pour une escarmouche préliminaire. C'était aussi très divertissant de voir Sho-chan essayer de me duper à la base Melone. »

« Permets-moi de t'expliquer. Choisir les gens pour leur force ne va pas t'emmener loin. Parce que le pouvoir des anneaux est basé sur la détermination. »

« Ce Tsunayoshi-kun est incroyable ! J'ai visité de nombreux mondes parallèles, et tu es le premier à me causer tant de dégâts ! Vraiment, je suis si heureux ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce jour vienne ! Pourquoi suis-je si heureux ? Pour la première fois de ma vie... Je peux enfin utiliser ma pleine puissance ! »

« Tu ne me pardonneras pas ? Oh oh ? Quelles sottises. Tu es si drôle. J'aurai pu comprendre ta réaction si tu l'avais vue comme un outil puissant. Après tout, Uni était un super objet qui aurait pu m'aider à devenir un dieu omnipotent ! Mais tu as traité Uni comme une fille ordinaire ! Ton désir de m'attaquer n'est rien d'autre qu'un élan temporaire d'émotion humaine ! Un expression d'autosatisfaction ! Si c'est la meilleure réponse que tu as dans cette société égoïste d'hommes, alors tu échoues lourdement ! Les désirs individuels prendront au piège l'hypocrisie collective à chaque fois ! C'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons ! »

« Ça vous aura pris assez longtemps. J'attendais qu'une chose aussi folle que celle-ci arrive. Puisque j'ai perdu foi en le vrai monde depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter la vie d'être humain. Partout où je regardais, personnes et sociétés n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une toile de fond. C'est devenu clair après que j'aie voyagé dans un monde parallèle il y a quelques jours. Je ne suis qu'une conscience prise au piège dans un jeu. »

« Pendant tout ce temps où je me sentais loin de tout, elle est restée avec moi. C'était rassurant... ça m'a ramené à la vie... La gentillesse de cette enfant est le lien qui m'a reconnecté avec la réalité. Cette fois... C'est à mon tour de protéger le coeur de Uni-chan. »


	18. Uni

Uni

« Tu as tort. Ceux-ci étaient sous ma responsabilité. Et ils ne sont donc pas considérés comme des parties de Tri-Ni-Sette en ta possession. C'est parce que... Des pacificateurs sans âme ne révéleront jamais le sens de leur existence. »

« Les gens naissent pour mourir. Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard. »

« Une chanson fut gravée dans ma mémoire depuis le jour où je fus née. La mer ne connaît pas de limites. La palourde fait hériter sa forme de génération en génération. L'arc-en-ciel apparaît de temps à autre, avant de s'évanouir. Mare signifie "Mer". Vongola signifie "Palourde". Arcobaleno signifie "Arc-en-ciel". Oui... Cette chanson représente les différents éléments du Ciel composant le Tri-Ni-Sette. Le Mare ne connaît pas de limites et se déplace horizontalement à travers l'espace et le temps. En d'autres termes, il bouge horizontalement entre les mondes parallèles. Le Vongola se déplace à travers les générations, vers le bas de l'Axe Vertical Spatio-Temporel. Pour ainsi dire, leurs traditions sont passées du passé au futur. Et l'Arcobaleno ne reste jamais à un endroit. Leur existence n'est pas linéaire, mais répartie en point précis dans l'espace et le temps. »

« Non. Je dois les faire revivre pour m'assurer que vous retournerez tous sains et saufs dans le passé. Et de nombreuses vies seront sauvées dans le processus. J'ai enfin l'opportunité d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour le bien. C'est le seul pari que je puiss prendre. Un pari que je ne peux éviter. Tel est mon destin. »


	19. Giotto

Giotto

« Ta détermination, je l'accepte. Notre heure fut gravée dans l'anneau. C'est à toi de décider si tu dois l'étendre ou la détruire, Vongola Decimo. »

« G... Ça me rappelle tant de souvenirs. Quand nous avons formé notre bande de sécurité pour la première fois, nous n'étions qu'une bande de gamins qui ne pouvait rien accomplir. [...] Et encore tu es resté avec moi contre vents et marées. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

« Tu as déjà répondu à mes attentes. Il semble que tu caches encore un fort potentiel. Je t'observais quand tes Gardiens se battaient pour passer leur test et je peux dire aux vues de ton comportement et de tes actes que tu les as fait toujours passer en premier. Et ça n'a pas changé quand Daemon a tendu son piège. J'ai été témoin de ta résolution à protéger ta Famille, et j'ai été impressionné. Tes Gardiens ont réagi aussi de façon similaire. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je te considère digne d'être le Boss de la dixième génération de la Famille Vongola. Suis le chemin que tu as choisi, Vongola Decimo. »


	20. G

G

« Tu es le Gardien de l'Anneau de la Tempête du Decimo ? Si tu comptes sérieusement suivre mes traces, tu devras me montrer que tu as des capacités et des tripes. »

« C'était le test. Tu ne peux servir en tant que bras droit sans l'entière confiance du boss. Si votre lien est intact, vous pouvez faire face peu importe l'ennemi qui viendra. Vaincre l'ennemi avec une série d'attaques inévitables qui n'hésitent jamais. En d'autres mots, protéger tes alliés avec tout ce que tu as. C'est le devoir du Gardien de la Tempête. »


	21. Alaude

Alaude

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te combattre. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour retenir mon attention. Avant ça, j'ai peut-être été un membre de la première génération de la Famille Vongola, mais ça m'importe peu d'y être affilié. Cependant, on m'a demandé de vérifier si tu es digne ou non de recevoir l'héritage du Gardien du Nuage. »

« Gardien du Nuage de Vongola Decimo, Kyoya Hibari. Un nuage distant qui protège la Famille de son côté. Tu as été capable d'éviter de fraterniser avec la Famille, mais tu t'es adapté à la situation et tu as protégé ces personnes. Je te félicite pour ton jugement sage. Je te considère digne de l'héritage du Gardien du Nuage. »


	22. Daemon

Daemon

« La force. Une organisation avec assez de force pour écraser n'importe quel ennemi. C'est comme ça que devrait être la Famille Vongola. »

« Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ? Voilà ce que ça implique de devenir le boss des Vongola. Tu n'a pas le temps de t'inquiéter pour les gens autour de toi. Et tu dois montrer aucune pitié en détruisant ceux qui s'opposent aux Vongola. Tu dois avoir la cruauté de n'épargner aucun ennemi. Deviens fort, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Deviens un boss que les gens auront peur de défier. »

« Une épée existe seulement pour découper tes ennemis. C'est la même chose pour son maniement. La seule valeur d'un homme est de vaincre ses ennemis. [...] Oui, un monstre. Tu devras devenir un monstre comme moi, ou tu ne gagneras pas. »

« Tu dois écraser tes ennemis dans une image de domination totale ! Les perdants n'ont pas le droit de vivre ! Abandonne tes propres amis si ça te permet de gagner ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ressentir des émotions. »


End file.
